Are Meant to Come True
by ely017
Summary: Now it's Inojin's turn to dream about Himawari. Will Boruto take the news in a positive way or will Sarada have to intervene. How is Mitsuki involved in all this.
**I hope you enjoy this one-shot. This story is the sequel to Sweet Dreams...**

"Ohayo Inoji-kun." Himawari greeted when she saw her husband arrive the kitchen and ran to give him a hug. "I hope you slept well." She said as she put her arms around the Yamanaka's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning pretty wife." Inojin said as he wrapped her waist. "Of course I slept well." He put his forehead against her. "After all, you were by my side." Himawari let go of Inojin's grasp and went back to the kitchen to finish what she was preparing. Inojin went towards the breakfast table and sat down in a chair. "What are you making for breakfast Hima?"

"Food." She said grinning playfully. At the response, her husband pouted and she let out giggles. "I am preparing a bento for you and for the twins." She said giving in to her husband's cute gesture.

"I see." Inojin smiled. "Are they awake?"

"No." Himawari answered. "Can you wake them up for me?"

Inojin stood up and gave a peck on the cheek to his wife. "Anything for you Hima." He smiled and she turned to give him a hug. "Thank you Inoji-kun. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and was about to kiss her full on the lips when the married couple heard a cough. This left them both blushing.

"Good morning Inoichi." Himawari greeted still wrapped around her husband's embrace. "Good morning Neji. Did you sleep well."

"Hai Okaasan." Both of them answered.

"Stop doing disgusting stuff to our Okaasan." Neji answered. "It's disturbing and I don't want another sibling. Having Inoichi is enough."

Inojin looked at his 8 years old sons and smiled. They were similar in lot of aspects. After all, they were identical twins. Both of them possessed blond hair and unlike their mother, they possessed the trademark pupil-less eye the Hyugas had. The only difference was in their personalities. Neji was more calm and collected, like him, while Inoichin was more outspoken and hyperactive, like his grandfather the Hokage in his earlier years (According to his father Sai). It was quite tiring but to him they were perfect just the way they are. After all, Neji and Inoichin are his sons.

"I agree with Neji old man." Inoichin said frowning.

Inojin gave in and let go of his wife and sighed. His wife looked at him apologetically. He mouthed her I love you and she giggled. When he turned his gaze towards his sons, they were still waiting for them to finish the public affection.

"Here are your bentos." Himawari handed them their bento boxes. "Are you two going to school alone again or shall I accompany you?"

"NO!" Both of them shouted at the same time feeling embarrassed.

"We are adults Okaasan." Neji said looking at the floor shyly.

"We can take care of ourselves." Inoichin said giving his mom a thumbs up while grinning.

"Fine." Himawari said giving in. "But don't get lost again." She pinched her children's cheeks.

"Wait a minute." Inojin said out of the blue. "Where is my hug?"

The twins looked at each other and came to an agreement.

"We only hug Okaasan." Inoichi said bluntly. "After all, hugging is for girls. But for us Okaasan is the exception."

"I see." Inojin said formulating a plan is his head. "I guess the next time I go to a mission in Suna I will only bring gifts to my beautiful wife since my sons don't love me anymore."

"That's not true old man." Neji said running towards his father giving him a hug. "I love you. Brother threatened me to ignore you. It wasn't my fault."

"Traitor" Inoichi muttered to himself.

"I love you too Neji." Inojin said to his youngest son with affection.

"Wait a minute old man." Inoichi said to his father. He walked towards him and gave him a hug.

Himawari giggled at the cute scene. "Boys let go of your father, he has a meeting with the Hokage."

The twins obeyed to their mother's command.

"Thank you Okaasan." Neji said to Himawari. "See you later."

"Hai." Himawari said and watched as Neji and Inoichi walked towards the academy.

"They sure have grown up Hima." Inojin said interrupting the silence. He stood behind his wife and hugged her.

"I agree." She looked at her husband affectionately. "Inojin."

"Hai?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Again?" Inojin said in shock, letting go of Himawari and she turned around. "Wow. I… Um… Well…"

Himawari giggled at Inojin's reaction. "I wonder how the twins react at the news."

Inojin snapped back to reality. "I'm sure they will be thrilled." Inojin smiled and leaned closer to his wife. "I love you Hima."

"I love you too Inoji-kun."

Inojin leaned closer to kiss Himawari…

* * *

"Oi, wake up Inojin!" Boruto said loudly at his friend. "Stop making kissing poses. It's annoying."

"It seems he dreamed again with your sister Boruto." Mitsuki said making Inojin blush and adding fuel to the fire.

"YOU WHAT?" Asked an angered Boruto. "My sister is off limits." He grabbed Inojin by the shirt. "Are we clear Yamanaka?"

"It's not like you can keep the entire male population away from her." Inojin said bluntly.

Boruto was going to say something but Himawari came with Sarada at that moment.

"Boruto neesan, Mitsuki-kun." Himawari greeted in the distance. When she saw Inojin, her smile seemed to shine. "Inoji-kun!" The Uzumaki girl ran towards the 13 years old boy and gave him a hug, making him blush. Boruto saw that and before he could do something, Sarada stopped him.

"Don't butt in Boruto." Sarada said to her teammate. "Let them be. They look cute together." Boruto pouted and let them alone.

While Sarada was stopping Boruto from doing something, Inojin had let go of Himawari and she was looking at him with a sweet radiant smile. _'I guess sweet dreams are meant to come true'_ Inojin thought to himself while he watched Himawari.

 **Please leave comments (Puppy eyes). I really appreciate them. Have a good day.**


End file.
